Student Love
by Blackie-99
Summary: Hoy comenzaba un nuevo inicio en la secundaria, faltaba muy poco para terminar esta etapa y comenzar la Universidad, pero había varios estudiantes que tenían problemas amorosos. ¿Quienes son? La respuesta sera respondida a lo largo de la historia. [Múltiples parejas] Idea de Luis Carlos y con ayuda de Coyote Smith.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les traigo un Fic, gracias a la idea de Luis Carlos en su Fic "Indecisión" y quiero darle las gracias a Coyote Smith por ayudarme con los diálogos, espero que les guste y también va dedicado a los dos.**_

_**Disclamer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Student Love<strong>_

_**Escrito por:** _Blackie-99 con ayuda de Coyote Smith.

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo:<strong> "Student Love"

**Rated:** K.

**Genero:** Romance/Drama.

**Autores:** Blackie-99 y Coyote Smith.

**Dedicado a:** Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1º: Primer dia de clases.<strong>

Hoy era un día muy bonito en la ciudad de South Park, la gente caminaba de aquí para allá, algunos caminaban ya sea con sus respectivas parejas o simplemente con amigos y también de ir a dejar a sus respectivos hijos a la escuela.

Ahora nos enfocamos en la escuela secundaria del pueblo, adentro del lugar había muchos estudiantes, algunos de ellos eran nuevos, cuando llegan adolescentes de otro país, siempre se ponen muy nerviosos , ya que tienen miedo de ser ignorados por los otros chicos y por otra parte, en cuanto a los viejos estudiantes todavía seguían estudiando ahí desde la primaria, pero como era de esperarse, estaban muy aburridos y cansados de ir a clases ademas de soportar a los maestros y sus explicaciones. Pero era una etapa muy difícil, ya que faltaba muy poco para que terminaran la secundaria y luego comienza las Universidad y cada uno tendrá que escoger una carrera hasta recibirse.

En medio de los pasillos, había un rubio claro de ojos celestes tenia puesto un abrigo turquesa, pantalones azul oscuro, zapatillas converse color negras. El nombre de este chico, es Leopold Stotch mejor conocido como "Butters" por parte de sus compañeros, tiene 14 años de edad, todos los años ha sacado buenas calificaciones, en cuanto a sus padres el los quieren mucho a pesar de que lo castiguen por cualquier cosa, tiene una hermana menor llamada Marjorine, ella lo admira mucho, es muy sobre protector con la pequeña rubia, ya que el no le gusta para nada que se metan con algún familiar suyo, ya que si alguien tiene los "cojones" suficientes para ser asi, el joven es capaz de matar a golpes, hay que tener mucho cuidado de no provocarlo, pero el es muy amable, gentil, torpe, adorable y fanático de Hello Kitty, aunque en su mente todavía tiene a su contra-parte "Caos", a quien deberá soportar sus quejas por mucho tiempo.

Y su mayor temor es el profesor Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick, de 18 años, el ha tratado de tener relaciones sexuales con el joven, cosa que en medio de un ataque sanguinario de deseperacion e ira, el rubio mayor siempre acababa muerto por parte de este, pero no una sino varias veces, siempre se encerraba en el cuarto de su casa y en su cabeza se preguntaba "¿Porque lo ha hecho?".

Pero el rubio esta enamorado de Karen McCormick, hermana de su profesor y de 14 años, ambos se quieren mucho pero son muy tímidos para decir sus sentimientos del uno al otro, la castaña y el rubio siempre se cruzaban en los pasillos , se ponían nerviosos y rojos como tomates ya maduros cuando hablaban, pero a medida se van tranquilizando y se dirigen la palabra.

En medio del camino, Butters con mucha emoción dijo:

— Que bueno estar de regreso la misma escuela —.

— _"Mejor dicho estar de regreso a las mierdas de clases y de seguro nuestro puto maestro intentara pasarse de listo con nosotros" _— dijo en su mente de forma irónica —.

Ante ese comentario, el rubio frunció el ceño, iba a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida, la cual hizo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas:

— ¡Hola Butters! — dijo la castaña con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios —.

— "Hola preciosa" — dijo Caos de forma lujuriosa haciendo que este se sonrojara mas que antes —.

— Hola Karen — saludo Butters también con una sonrisa y no podía disimular su sonrojo tras el comentario de su contra-parte—.

— ¿Como la pasaste las vacaciones? — pregunto la pequeña —.

— Yo muy bien ¿Y tu? — pregunto el rubio sin dejar de sonreír —.

— También...esto...no te importa...si...¿Me quedo contigo un rato mas hasta que suene el timbre? — dijo la chica con algo de timidez y ruborizada a la vez —.

— "Eso es música para nuestros oídos" — dijo Caos bastante emocionado —.

— Claro no hay problema —.

En una aula vacía, se encontraba un joven de cabellos rojos y alborotados, vestido con un abrigo naranja, pantalones color verde, el nombre de este joven es Kyle Broflovski, quien se encontraba con los pantalones bajos y siendo abrazado por un hombre pelinegro y de ojos celestes, su nombre es Stanley "Stan" Marsh, su profesor, los dos estaban teniendo sexo en esta aula, Broflovsky gemía de placer mientras que Stan movía la caderas a toda potencia. Pero se preguntaran ¿Desde cuando han comenzó con esto? Pues habrá que explicarlo, desde el comienzo de este año, ambos han tenido una enfermiza relación tal como Kenny hace con su estudiante Butters, el pelinegro no estaba muy feliz, ya que el esta muy preocupado de hacerlo daño y que tenga problemas con los padres de el y del pelirrojo, dejo de mover las caderas, se subió los pantalones ante la mirada extrañada de Kyle y luego le dice:

— No puedo seguir con esto, Kyle —.

— ¿Porque? — pregunto el pelirrojo sin dejar su semblante —.

— Porque tengo miedo de lastimarte mucho y eso no es lo que quiero...—.

— ¡NO! ¡Quiero seguir con esto con contigo! — dijo el chico para luego abrazarlo fuertemente haciendo que el mayor se preocupara mas de lo que ya estaba —.

Ahora nos enfocamos con una joven muy hermosa de cabellos negros y largos hasta la cintura, arriba de su cabeza tenia una boina rosa, estaba vestida con un abrigo purpura seguido de una falda amarilla y botas color negras. Su nombre es Wendy Testaburguer, al igual que Butters, es una de las personas mas estudiosas de la escuela hasta también saca unas excelentes calificaciones, su sueño es ir a una buena Universidad, pero el problema es que el Director de la escuela, el y ella quedaban en un acuerdo de que esta haga todo lo que le pida y así podrá conseguir el objetivo que tanto soñaba, la cual es una gran Beca para la Universidad, pero la chica se negaba en todos los ofrecimientos que el hacia y siempre acababa con un montones de golpes, cuando sus padres le preguntan: "Que fue lo que le paso y quien la golpeo" pero ella no les responde.

De pronto en el altavoz del pasillo, se escucho la voz de la persona que justamente estamos hablando:

— "¡WENDY TESTABURGUER LA NECESITO A MI OFICINA AHORA MISMO!" —.

Cuando escucho su nombre y la voz, se asusto enseguida pero no tuvo mas que otra alternativa que ir, al llegar a la Dirección, toco dos veces la puerta y el Director dijo un "Pase", Testaburguer trago salivo y abrió la puerta, lo que vio fue al castaño sentado en su respectiva silla y apoyando los codos en su escritorio, la pelinegra le dijo:

— Buenas tardes, Director Cartman — dijo la chica mas asustada que antes —.

— Buenas tardes para ti también, joven Testaburguer — dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de lujuria — Bien, entonces ... ¿Vas a hacer lo que yo te pida? — preguntó de manera seductora al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella —.

La pelinegra estaba muy nerviosa como al principio, tenia miedo de decir que no, ya que tendria que sufrir las consecuencias como lo a hecho siempre, suspiro y exclamo:

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Jamas en mi vida haré algo como eso! ¡Yo misma voy a conseguir el dinero para la Beca! — grito con mucha furia y demostrando su orgullo, pero esas palabras pusieron al Director bastante encabronado —.

— ¡¿Como dices, maldita perra!? — el castaño no estaba para nada contento con la respuesta de la joven, acto seguido con todas su fuerzas, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que la pelinegra chocara contra la pared y que gritara del dolor, Cartman la tomo de los cabellos — Escucharme bien, pedazo de puta, harás lo que te digo o te voy seguir matando a golpes hasta mandarte al hospital —.

— Ah...a-ah...no me importa lo que me diga...yo no voy a ser una sucia prostituta ofreciendo placer para ganar dinero...¿Así que es lo que me va hacerme? — Wendy volvió decirlo de manera orgullos pero le costaba un poco hablar por el golpe —.

— ¿Ah si? Entonces seguir haciéndote sufrir como la perra que eres — dicho esto volvió a darle otro puñetazo y haciendo que una vez mas chocara contra la pared —.

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 1.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, que tengan un buen año, espero también que hayan dormido bien, no como yo ya que me quede en la casa de mis tios hasta las 6 de la mañana, no dormí absolutamente nada.**

**Dejen Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia, espero que les guste. Lamento mucho la tardanza, creo que merezco tomatazos o morir, de cualquier forma (?)**_

_**Disclamer: South Park no es mio, es propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Mas líos amorosos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Después del incidente con Wendy, quien estará sufriendo las graves consecuencias al desobedecer ordenes por parte de los mayores, nos enfocamos en otra aula vacía, en ella se encontraba un pelinegro vestido con una camisa blanca, tenia puesta un saco negro, su nombre es Daimen Thorn, es profesor, pero no estaba solo sino que estaba junto con rubio de ojos celestes, el chico se llama Gary, su alumno, se encontraba desnudo y Daimen estaba encima de el, dado por entender de que ambos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.<p>

—Wow, Gary, gritas de placer tal como lo hacia la persona que amaba en el pasado.—dijo el Anti-Cristo con una sonrisa, mientras que seguía penetrándolo.

—P-por f-favor...d-deténgase... —dijo el rubio mientras le salían lágrimas y su rostro tenía una mueca de tristeza.

—¿Por que lo dices? Sabes perfectamente de que me gusta hacer esto y tu tampoco lo admitas.—contestó el pelinegro con un tono sádico mientras penetraba con más fuerza al chico.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhh! —gritaba el chico de dolor mientras contraía sus manos en la mesa.

—¿Ves? Sabia que te gustaría.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Oh dios! —gritó más fuerte y aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Ya me vengo, Gary!—exclamó Damien aumentando más el ritmo a mas no poder.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó el mormón al como su profesor ponía todo su pene dentro del ano del rubio y llenarlo con su semilla.

—Carajo..eso estuvo excelente como la otra vez —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, en cuanto al rubio, estaba sonrojado y con los ojos acuosos—Pero antes...—continuó, poniendo su miembro delante de él— Adelante, limpialo con tu boca —ordenó, poniendo su miembro con el resto de semilla en la boca del rubio con fuerza, que no tuvo otra opción que hacer sino obedecer.

—Eso es...sigue así...—gimió el hombre ya bastante excitado y el chico no paraba de hacerlo.

.

.

.

En los pasillos, había un rubio rizado, su cabello era un poco largo atado con una coleta de lado, su nombre es Bradley, es un maestro un poco tímido y es de avergonzarse enseguida pero a la vez se preocupa mucho por el rubio claro, sin embargo el trata de alejarlo de Kenny para evitar de que lo abuse sexualmente, el quiere mucho a su estudiante y no seria capaz de hacer esas cosas como lo haría el rubio inmortal.

—No pienso permitir que ese desgraciado le siga haciendo daño a Butters. Al menos yo lo trato con amabilidad mientras que el solamente quiere violarlo una y otra vez. —dijo con el ceño fruncido ya que estaba bastante molesto por ese mismo tema que pasa siempre.

.

.

.

Tweek, un estudiante de 14 años, era un joven que tenia muchos problemas mentales, pero gracias a su profesor Craig Tucker, fue calmándose de a poco, sin embargo, el comienzo a sentir una atracción hacia el y al parecer su profesor también pero uno de ellos tiene que dar el primer paso, lo cual era algo bastante dificil, a pesar de que el pelinegro sea una persona bastante sensible y que no le importa nada, al menos el se preocupa mucho por su estudiante.

—¿Como te encuentras, Tweek? —pregunto Craig mientras caminaba con el.

—A-ahora me siento mas calmado, muchas gracias por ayudarme. —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba una taza de café.

—No hay problema. Es bueno alguien te ayude cuando tienes problemas.

—S-si es cierto...jeje.

.

.

.

Las cosas iban demasiado bien y otras no pero para Wendy, que una vez mas volvió a estar en el hospital, ella tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero ya presentaba señales de mejora médico usando una bata blanca, de piel morena, con el nombre "Dr. Coyote Smith", escrito en su bata.

—Bueno, joven Testaburger, tus heridas van sanando de a poco y hoy más tarde ya podrás ir a su casa sin problemas. —dijo el medico con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, doctor. —contesto la chica con un tono calmada.

—No hay de que agradecer, por cierto, vino un compañero a ver como estabas. ¿Lo hago pasar? —preguntó el doctor en un tono igual a lo que de la chica.

—Si, no hay ningún problema. —dijo Wendy, ella se estaba preguntando quien era esa persona que la vino a ver, pero juraba de que no sea su peor pesadilla.

Enseguida el doctor hizo un movimiento con la mano y un joven rubio, con piel blanca, ojos azules, bien fuerte, su aspecto era un caballero hermoso, al entrar, su mirada era bastante preocupante.

—Hola Wendy. ¿Como te encuentras? —preguntó Gregory, dándole un abrazo no muy fuerte, ya que con sus heridas podrían dolerle mas, pero eso iba animando a la pelinegra.

—Si, estoy bien, Gregory. Gracias. —contestó la azabache en un tono tierno haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

—Bien, ahora si me permiten, tengo que ir a atender otros pacientes —dijo el doctor mientras cerraba la puerta y ahora ambos adolescentes se encontraban a solas.

—Ok, Wendy. ¿Dime quien te hizo eso? —preguntó Gregory muy preocupado al notar las heridas cicatrizadas que tenía en su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí termina el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, al escribir lo ultimo, me dio mucha pena por Wendy, por eso es que odio la Violencia de Genero contra la mujer y quiero darle las gracias a Coyote Smith por la ayuda, me siento muy feliz de hacer esto con su ayuda y a Luis Carlos, los dos son grandes escritores, dejen Reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.<strong>_

_**Atte.**_

_**Blackie-99**_


End file.
